


Rival The Sun

by Anakin133



Series: Tyrus Fanfic Contest May 2019 [1]
Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Vampire (Spin-off), M/M, No trigger warnings, Tyrus Fanfic Contest, Tyrus Fanfic Contest Day Three, Tyrus Fanfic Contest May 2019, Vampire (Spin-off)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-06 03:09:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18842401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anakin133/pseuds/Anakin133
Summary: Tyrus Fanfic Contest Day Three: Mistaken IdentityMay 21st, 2019¦¦No Trigger Warnings¦¦





	Rival The Sun

• TJ's POV •

"TJ! Guess what?" I shook my head fondly at Cyrus Goodman's, my best friend of almost two years, excited voice on the phone. My best friend since I the day after I moved to Shadyside.

///Flashback Start///

I furrowed my eyebrows and squinted as I walked the vaguely familiar path to the new school. I escaped to the small town after the Incident in hopes of restarting my life to the most I could. In hopes of hiding from the darkness that followed me, the inescapable cloud I could only try to seek temporary shelter from.

The sky was bright blue in the early September warmth, the Sun lighting up the pleasant town's world. I hated it. I could feel my pupils burning and the snips of bare skin heating under it's harsh rays. When I left my dark bedroom that morning, I had failed miserably at containing a sharp hiss at the sudden and painful brightness. I was doing barely any better as I walked.

Once I finally arrived, I immediately gasped in relief at the shaded hallways of the high school. The hallways were still too bright for my liking, but it was nothing compared to outside. My pounding headache lessened into something more bearable now that it was darker.

Then I realized it was my second day, class hadn't even begun yet, and I was already causing trouble.

In my hasty attempt to get inside, I accidentally knocked over an attractive, brown-haired boy. He was looking up at me, his few papers scattered around him. It took me a moment to snap out of my entranced gaze into his big, chocolate-brown eyes before I extended a hand to help him up. He grabbed it, and I felt his warmth surge up my arm.

"Oh! Your hands are so cold!" He exclaimed as he stood, still holding onto me.

"It's fine, they're always like that." But they shouldn't be, I thought. I left that out though, not wanting to have to explain it.

"Huh. I'm Cyrus!" He grinned, finally letting go of my hand. I felt faint butterflies in my stomach, his smile being something so beautiful and genuine - even more so than anyone else. Something so forgotten. Something I missed seeing on people's faces.

"I'm, uh," I thought for a moment, deciding whether I should imply friendliness. I should have just walked away, or blew him off. But something about him enticed and intrigued me, a feeling (like so many others) I practically forgot existed. "TJ. I'm TJ." He beamed even more, and my own lips curved into a slight smile just as the bell rang.

"Guess I'll see you later then!" He grabbed his papers off the floor, flashing me another toothy grin before skipping off.

"Yeah, I guess you will." I breathed, the smile still on my face.

///Flashback End///

"What?" I laid back on my bed, relaxing in the darkness of my bedroom.

"Well, since we only have a couple weeks left before school starts again, we decided to go to the amusement park tomorrow since it's supposed to be a nice day!" I internally groaned at the thought of his implications for a 'nice' day. "Or today, since it's four in the morning. But still, you know what I mean." I grinned at his adorable yet normal behavior.

"Yeah, I know. Who's 'we'?"

"Oh! Buffy, Marty, Andi, and Jonah. And another boy you haven't met yet, Walker."

"Cool. I guess I'll see you there, then, Cy." I swallowed to relieve the aching in my chest when he mentioned Walker, as it did anytime he mentioned a boy's name since he came out to me last year. Even though he's never actually showed interest in any of our guy-friends. Or maybe that was me just trying to be hopeful that my feelings weren't so unrequited.

"Yeah! I'll text you the details. Wait, did I wake you up? I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-"

"Relax, Underdog." I blushed a little thinking back to the time at the swings where I gave him that nickname. "I wasn't sleeping."

"Oh! That's right, you stay up a lot. I don't know how you live like that." I snorted.

"Yeah, neither do I."

"As much as I'd love to keep talking to you, I, unfortunately, do not have the-" Yawn. "Energy to do that like you. See, I just proved it." I chuckled lightly before we said our goodbyes, my mind racing on the events of the coming afternoon.

~~~

I winced, not the least bit subtly, as a beam of Sun weaved it's way through the trees and into my eyes. Most of the group was too immersed in their own conversations to notice, but Cyrus certainly did. He always noticed.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, yeah. I'm fine." My best friend raised an eyebrow, and I huffed in realization of the negative side to him knowing so much about me. "Seriously, Cyrus, it's-"

"Woah! Walker, what happened to your neck?" My eyes widened as the artist tilted his head up, leaving the side of his neck bare.

"I have a cat, he scratched me the other day because I forgot to feed him."

"That looks so cool!" The others made similar comments, but they were drowned out as I internally battled between my instinct and my humanity. It would be so easy for me to step up and bite him, having the desperate cries of the lack of nutrients finally silenced after two miserable years of a weakened and aching body. I felt my sharp fangs extend inside my mouth, fitting perfectly and still unnoticeable like a puzzle piece as I stood there. But I kept fighting as I felt Cyrus' eyes staring me down as he stayed silent beside me, as if he knew my thoughts.

In a weak and desperate state, though, even reminding myself of the disgust and fear in his eyes if I did it couldn't stop my overpowering need. I inched forward, subtly and absentmindedly taking position to strike... I tried to fight one last time, despite knowing it was useless, and prepared myself to attack.

But the brown-haired boy was already leading me, by the hand, away from the group and into a less occupied area of the park before I could do so. Once we got far enough away, he stopped and turned to face me with our bodies only inches apart.

"Explain." He made no further comment, but he didn't need to. We both knew he wasn't just talking about my unusual sensitivity to the light anymore. He saw the burning desire and pure necessity in my eyes, and he wanted to know why it was there to begin with.

"You're going to hate me for this, Cy... I can't lose you." He softened a little, and took his free hand in mine.

"I could never hate you, and you won't lose me. Please, Teej, I want to help." I swallowed thickly before opening my mouth just enough for him to see my sharp teeth. His eyes widened considerably, but he didn't let go.

"You know the stories in the news about the underground, illegal scientists preforming genetic manipulation and studies with artificial life on newly... Um, newly dead people?" He nodded, his eyebrows furrowed as he processed. "They're real. The stories are real." He gasped.

"Y-you mean you're...?"

"No. I was the first, uh, the prototype for those experiments in gene manipulation on a living human. I was alive and healthy when they-" I paused when Cyrus' hands flew up to his face, his eyes filled with tears. "I'm sorry, I knew I shouldn't have told you."

"No! No, I'm glad you told me. I'm not, um, I don't hate you. I hate the people who forced you, against your will, to become some experiment... Some-"

"Monster." I finished for him, already taking a step back as my heart broke for two separate reasons.

"No, you're not a monster. Not to me." He took my hands again and gave me a small smile. "There's one thing I don't understand though... I've never seen you, you know... I mean, you're a vegetarian!" I smiled a little.

"That's one of the few good things. Since I was, um, alive when they altered my DNA, my body is only co-dependent on outside blood. I'm weaker and much more tired than I should be without it, but I'm alive. My body still makes enough food-energy for that." After a moment of silence, with him staring off in thought over my shoulder, he looked at me and giggled a little bit.

"I always knew you were different than what people thought, but I'll admit, that's not the kind of different I expected." I smiled slightly and shook my head. "That's okay," He took a step closer, leaving less than an inch between our bodies, and looked up at me with his big eyes. "If you've been fighting this hard to be normal for so long, I think it makes me love and respect you even more." I felt my cheeks warm a little. "And I didn't think I could fall in love with you anymore than I already had."

"W-wait, what? 'Fall in love' with me?" He nodded, and before I comprehended what it was I was doing, I closes the small distance and kissed him. He quickly reciprocated. Once we broke apart, he grinned.

"I guess it helps after all this time you haven't tried to suck my blood, too." I rolled my eyes fondly and mirrored his beaming smile.

"You know, Cyrus? You're the only light in my world that I actually like. Oh, well I guess I like the moon, too..." He bite his lip and smacked me lightly on the shoulder, unfortunately letting go of one of my hands in the process. "I love you too, Underdog." He knew my biggest secret now, and I had risked scaring him off by telling him. But it was okay and worth it, because for once in the last two and half years, I was happy again.

**Author's Note:**

> This was... Not the best, but I'm considering writing a chapter prequel/sequel to this. Let me know if you think I should or not (No offense will be taken)


End file.
